Tan Bonita
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… ya se me acabaron los pretextos para esperarte en el mismo lugar de siempre, se me acabaron las ganas de toparnos por "casualidad" en alguna tarde. Se me ha vuelto vicio recargarme en el cristal de mi ventana, empañándolo cada vez que suspiro tu nombre… a veces me retuerzo en mi dolor preguntando en qué momento el lazo que nos unía se rompió.


Hola, hoy les traigo este one-shot NaLu, lo tenía hace tiempo en la compu y dije "¿por qué no subirlo?" así que aquí esta… espero les agrade… no termina de convencerme pero espero que les guste…

.

.

"_**Tus palabras rompieron en mi corazón como las olas…"**_

**.**

**.**

Hoy me dio por echarte de menos, por recordar el aroma de tu cabello y el sonido de tu risa recorriendo la habitación.

Hace ya seis meses que te marchaste, te fuiste gritando quien sabe que tantas cosas, maldiciendo mi nombre pero yo no tenía culpas. Me miraste dolida, dando tumbos y vuelcos en tu interior con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto. Me escupiste su nombre en la cara… me gritaste una y otra vez la misma cantaleta.

Pero yo no tenía culpas.

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… ya se me acabaron los pretextos para esperarte en el mismo lugar de siempre, se me acabaron las ganas de toparnos por "casualidad" en alguna tarde. Se me ha vuelto vicio recargarme en el cristal de mi ventana, empañándolo cada vez que suspiro tu nombre… a veces me retuerzo en mi dolor preguntando en qué momento el lazo que nos unía se rompió.

No te voy a mentir, sería absurdo hacerlo cuando ya hemos llegado a este punto. Sería ridículo de mi parte, hipócrita incluso… aquella tarde de abril cuando tomaste tus cosas, cuadro de la estantería se cayeron tus libros y en tu tocador olvidaste alguna que otra baratija, me gritaste su nombre "Sting", yo no te dije nada… me quede en silencio aceptando cada palabra filosa que salía de tus labios, escudriñándome una y otra vez. Pensé gritarte que eras una tonta, una imbécil por pensar que yo lo había alejado de ti… que cuando me vio besarte prefirió dejarme el camino libre, pero es mentira. Él no se alejo de ti por mi culpa, inclusive tampoco fue la culpa de esa persona por alejarlo de ti. Él ya estaba enamorado incluso antes de conocerte, llevaba años enamorado de la misma persona y tú eras solo una amiga para él…

La vida es una hija de puta por que cuando veo a Sting no puedo tenerle coraje, porque Sting está enamorado de Yukino y eso tu no lo entiendes.

Te congelaste de miedo al sentir mis labios y me surgió la pregunta de si tenias miedo de lo que te hice sentir… pero me quedo claro que solo éramos amigos… pero eres una tonta si piensas que él se va a fijar en ti, él vive tan enamorado como yo lo estoy.

Lucy, si supieras todo lo que yo siento por ti no estarías mendigando amor en otros brazos, pero eres tonta, eres ingenua y caprichosa…

¿Te he comentado Lucy que a veces te observo de lejos?. A veces te observo en un tiempo indefinido colocando mi rostro sobre las palmas de las manos, lanzo un suspiro lleno de resignación cuando veo que corres detrás de Eucliffe tratando de llamar su atención, luego trato de sonreír pero se convierte en una mueca de dolor…

Sabes Lucy… hoy tengo miedo. Caminaba por la avenida principal cuando me detuve frente a una tienda de ropa, mire por el aparador y observe a Yukino junto a Sting. Él le sostenía fuerte la mano y ella le sonreía, me quede pasmado viendo esa imagen y preguntándome si ya lo sabías… cuando ambos salieron de la tienda me saludaron como de costumbre. No me pude negar a formular la pregunta que tenia retenida en la garganta. "¿están saliendo?" pregunte nervioso, como si la respuesta a la pregunta fuera a definir mi destino (y lo aria). "si, al fin me dijo que si" Sting sonrió avergonzándola, "vámonos ya Sting-kun o terminare muriendo de la vergüenza" "¿acaso te avergüenzo?" "claro que no, me avergüenza lo que dices" "es lo mismo" "claro que no" "si lo es"…

No sé porque pero fue difícil verlos, me recordaban lo que yo quería tener contigo… ellos eran la digna representación de lo que yo sentía por ti… les sonreí y para cuando se marcharon, me pregunte si estarías bien con aquella noticia.

Camine hacia tu lugar secreto, hacia aquel faro abandonado donde te gustaba ver como rompían las olas. Siempre estabas ahí cuando algo malo ocurría. No me equivoque, te conocía lo suficientemente bien, te encontrabas en la orilla sentada sobre una roca, estabas tan absorta y te veías tan hermosa… como tu cabello se revolvía con la brisa, como tu mirada se perdía en el horizonte…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me preguntaste sin siquiera mirarme

"vengo por que Sting y… tu sabes" te respondí atreviéndome a sentarme a tu lado

"estoy bien"

"si estuvieras bien no estarías aquí" afirme

"te equivocas… estoy feliz por ellos, me alegra que se amen, pero… yo vengo aquí desde hace más de medio año" me sorprendieron tus palabras, no pude ocultar que tuve la esperanza de ser yo el motivo

"Desde que te marchaste"

"si, pensé que ya no podíamos ser compañeros… quería que fuéramos amigos Natsu… porque si algo cambiaba y te perdía…" no pudiste terminar, a cambio lanzaste un suspiro tratando de restar importancia, pero no pudiste.

"Yo te amo" dije sin pensar, me mantuve en silencio por unos momentos escuchando el canto de los pajarillos. La brisa salada empezaba a embriagarme.

"Yo no sé que siento por ti" y tus palabras rompieron en mi corazón como las olas.

Me puse de pie y me marche de inmediato, a veces no soportaba tus arrebatos de sinceridad… tu tampoco hiciste nada para detenerme, ni siquiera me miraste…

.

.

"Ella te quiere" me dijo Sting con una sonrisa y yo no entendía a que venía aquello

"Es verdad" afirmo Yukino

"Si me quisiera no se comportaría así"

"Tiene miedo" replico Sting

"¿Miedo? ¿De qué?"

"De perderte" cuando Yukino pronuncio esas palabras, tengo que decir que por dentro explote, baile, reí, grite, y me deshice en sonrisas estúpidas que no se me podían formar en el rostro… porque ella vivió la misma situación que tu, eso quería decir que tal vez en tu corazón ocurría lo que a ellos les paso… pero no dije nada…

Deje que los días pasaran y se fueran consumiendo. Esperaba por ti. Esperaba que fuera suficientemente bueno para que vinieras a búscame o que por lo menos me llamaras… pero no lo hiciste y yo, yo tampoco dije nada…

Entonces un día, recibí tu mensaje… me imagino tu cara, debiste estar recargada en tu mano suspirando confundida, buscando mi numero entre la larga lista; fastidiada, aburrida, desecha preguntándote si estaba bien o no. Incluso podía apostar que leíste ese mensaje más de diez veces antes de enviarlo… no se qué esperabas… no sé si esperabas que al recibirlo dejara todo para salir corriendo por ti…

Me imagino tu desesperación cuando pasaban los minutos y yo no respondía, debiste haber estado haciendo círculos sobre la mesa, ordenándole al mesero una y otra vez traerte solo agua. Imagino que por dentro maldecías mi nombre con tristeza, y que probablemente contenías las ganas de llorar…

Imagino que te levantaste de la mesa derramando una sola lagrima llena de dolor… que caminaste confundida de regreso a casa, pensando en todo lo que vivimos… pero no dices nada ni yo tampoco…

Pero nos cruzamos por la calle y a los segundos reacciono girándome para verte… tu me observas pendiente como si el sol te cegara por completo, pero sonríes… te tomo de la mano y juntos caminamos de nuevo hacia aquella cafetería, nos sentamos en una mesa apartada y te miro… Lucy, eres tan bonita…

Es entonces cuando te acercas, yo me tenso, cierro los ojos y me das un beso…

Te sonrojas pero no dices nada…

Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… después de tanto ya entendiste cuanto te amo… pero por alguna razón yo siento que es mentira, me lo dicen tus ojos… eres tan falsa, tan mentirosa y tan bonita…

Entonces me doy cuenta que ya no existe aquel: él y tú y ella y yo… si no que se convierte en él y ella, y yo y tú…

"no sabes cuánto te amo Natsu" me dices, pero yo recuerdo cuando me escupiste su nombre… pero no dices nada, ni yo tampoco…

Pero la vida es una hija de puta por que cuando veo a Sting no puedo tenerle coraje, por que él vive tan enamorado como yo lo estoy… entonces las palabras se pierden en el viento, porque eres mentirosa, eres falsa y a la vez tan bonita…

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara… y bueno como siempre gracias por leer n.n dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias etc :3 _**¿reviews?**_


End file.
